


maybe being in a closet isnt so bad

by ppure_insanityy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: Tumblr Oneshot Prompt: Instead of Archie and Veronica getting chosen for 7 minutes in heaven, it was Betty and Veronica.





	

Everyone waited with anticipation as they watched the spinning bottle in the middle of the crowd begin to slow down. They all wondered who was going to spend the next 7 minutes with the new girl, Veronica Lodge. Almost every person was rooting for it to be Archie. But finally, when the bottle came to a stop, it was pointing at someone no one expected, Betty Cooper.

“Alright, some lady action!” Reggie said with an impish grin.

“Shut it, Mantle,” Cheryl snapped, a little pissed that the bottle didn’t land on Archie. She was planning to mess with Betty tonight and things weren’t going as planned.

“Ok ladies, rules are rules, 7 minutes in the closet. Go ahead.”

Betty still looked a little surprised, but Veronica just smirked as she stood up. Grabbing Betty’s hand, she led the two into the small closet. After the door shut, she turned and subtly invaded Betty’s personal space.

“So blondie, got any suggestions to pass the time?” She tilted her head, looking up at the taller girl in question.

“Umm…how about 20 questions?” Betty flashed her a sheepish smile, feeling a little embarrassed at her cliche answer. Even under the dim light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, Veronica could still see the light blush coloring her cheeks.

“Sure,” she chuckled softly, “I’ll go first. Why do you like Archie? Aside from the obvious good looks.”

Betty chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before answering, “He’s a sweet guy. Talented, obviously. We’ve been best friends since we were little. It just feels like that should happen, you know? Childhood friends falling love?”

“Just because it should doesn’t mean it has to,” Veronica countered. She could tell there was something off with her answer. It felt half-hearted. She opened her mouth, about to ask another question, but the blonde interrupted.

“What was New York like?” The look of genuine curiosity in Betty’s blue eyes made Veronica’s heart fluttered endearingly.

“Loud. Busy. Everyone is always hustling, even in the Upper East Side. Except those people are hurrying around with Prada bags on their arms and Hugo Boss suits on,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “but I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t miss it.”

“If you could, would you go back?”

“Technically, that’s two questions, but… I’ll let it slide.” Veronica winked and Betty blushed. That seemed to be the pattern lately.

“Before, I would’ve said yes, but now, I have some reasons to stick around,” the small brunette answered with an unwavering stare trained on Betty the entire time, which the blonde returned full force.

“My turn. But this time, I get two.” She stayed quiet for a few seconds to rile the other girl up a little before asking her question, “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do, what-”

“Betty,” Veronica cut her off, “I know you know what I mean. Do you _like_ me?”

Betty stayed quiet, but eventually nodded in affirmation. Veronica felt her heart pick up speed and she felt her palms get sweaty. She was actually nervous for her next question.

“Can I kiss you?”

Veronica held her breath. The silence between them was suffocating as she waited for an answer. But eventually, the quiet was broken when she heard a breathy answer escape Betty’s mouth.

“Yes.”

Slowly, the small brunette leaned in, closing the gap between them, but stopped just centimeters away from the other girl’s lips.

“Are you sure?” she whispered.

Betty’s response came in the form of completely closing whatever was left of the gap, pressing their lips together.

Now, Veronica has kissed a girl before; several actually. It was always fun for her. Girls were soft and supple in ways no boys could ever be. However, this kiss was like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Time stopped. The world froze around them and all that mattered was Betty’s lips. They were too soft and full to describe as they moved shyly against her own. Veronica was addicted.

Eventually, they pulled apart, keeping their foreheads connected and breathing heavily. Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds before Veronica opened her mouth, but she was cut off when Betty pulled her back into another kiss. This time it was more firm, like she was sure this was what she wanted. Veronica’s hands made their way up to the taller girl’s face; one hand cupping her cheek, the other slipping into the blonde tresses.

She felt a pair of hands grab onto her hips and she responded by pulling Betty flushed up against her. She nibbled on the blonde girl’s bottom lip and felt a shy moan vibrate from the girl’s throat. The kiss was making her dizzy with the amount of passion the both of them were putting into it. Licking her bottom lip, Veronica slipped her tongue into Betty’s mouth once she was granted access. The kisses were getting more and more intense as time went on and both were releasing moans as their hands roamed, exploring each other’s bodies.

It didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon until there was a loud knock on the closet door.

“45 seconds left, ladies!”

They pulled away breathless. Veronica let her eyes roam over the sight in front of her. Her lipstick was smeared across Betty’s lips and her hair was all mussed up. It was a sight she wanted to see more often, but for now they were running out of time.

“I like this,” Veronica murmured, brushing her thumb across Betty’s lipstick-covered lips, “It’s a good color on you.”

The blonde just sighed happily as a response, but soon snapped out of her trance.

“We better fix ourselves,” Betty said. 

The two began adjusting themselves. Betty wiping Veronica’s lipstick off her mouth, Veronica pulling down her dress, and both taming their hairs.

“We should head back over to my place after the party,” the brunette suggested with a wink and the blonde blushed deeply before answering.

“Definitely.”

Suddenly, the door swung open.

“Alright, your seven minutes are up. Come and join the rest of us now.”

And for the rest of the night, the two were inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> *dj khaled voice* anotha one. keep sending me prompts if youve been enjoying these!
> 
> my tumblr: kimstaeyon


End file.
